


and say it's for the best

by inkandchocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night in just another bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and say it's for the best

**Author's Note:**

> written for the SPN NanoShots

The bar is perfectly anonymous, the same bar they've been in a hundred times in a hundred towns. Sam can close his eyes and see everything, knows he'll be dead on with some details.There's a girl at the bar staring at Dean while she drinks her beer. He's not sure if she's blonde - probably is - but it doesn't matter. She's the same girl that's in every bar.

There's guys hustling pool in the back room. They have one or two who are really good at it. They don't come close to how good Dean is, of course. But tonight that's not even going to be an issue. Nobody's hustling anybody tonight.

"Dean," Sam finally says, tired of the quiet under the blare of the jukebox. "You planning to talk about this anytime this century?"

Dean looks up from his beer, the surface of which he's been staring at for the last half hour. "We're supposed to share now, is that how it works? You want me to tell you I learned something deep and meaningful from that asshole?" His voice is almost calm and Sam sighs.

"I thought maybe you might want to call him an evil son of a bitch or something," Sam says and then shakes his head. There's no point in interrupting Dean's funk. When he hits these little introspective moments, there's nothing pulling him out. Not the prospect of easy money at the pool table or easy blondes at the bar. "You drinking that or waiting for it to evaporate?"

Dean grunts, picks up the beer and downs half the glass in three long gulps. "Better now?" he asks Sam and goes right back to watching the flat table top and his own hands wrapped around the glass.

Sam gives up.He leans back in his chair and leaves his brother to his thoughts. He drinks his beer and tells himself he's glad to see his brother doing a little soul searching. He's good at lying, especially to himself.

-end


End file.
